Household use of precipitation collectors is becoming more widespread as water conservation awareness increases. A precipitation collector collects environmentally-derived precipitation and provides for storage of the collected precipitation until such time as it is desirable to use the collected precipitation for household purposes (eg. watering plants). Precipitation collectors should be ergonomically designed so as to facilitate their usage.